


The Maiden or the Dragon

by bboiseux



Series: Eating Out: Beau's Culinary Adventures Sampling the Finest of Exandrian Pussy [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Character with one breast, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Making Out, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: When Beau runs into sweet, inexperienced Cali again, she thinks she knows where things are going.  Cali is nice but she's shy and Beau doesn't feel like cracking that nut.  She prefers her women primed and ready to go.  So, imagine her surprise when—with a host of ums and Miss Beaus and apologies—Cali asks Beau if she’d be willing "to put bluntly, Miss Beau, have sex with me?”  Well, Beau wasn't about to say "No," was she?Beau helps Cali have sex for the first time and a good time is had by all.  A sweet, emotional, and sexy fic.Reading Time:abt 40 mins
Relationships: Calianna/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Eating Out: Beau's Culinary Adventures Sampling the Finest of Exandrian Pussy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655416
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	The Maiden or the Dragon

When Beau was young—maybe 10 or 11?—she’d found books tucked behind some jars in the kitchen. They had titles like “Dwendallian Desire” or “Heart’s Gasp” or “The Swashbuckler’s Love” and the cover always depicted a fair maiden, her (often jet black) hair blowing in the wind, held tightly (but gently) by a square-jawed man, her (typically ample) bosom heaving and overflowing her clothes. Her mother’s secret stash. Those books—read in brief bursts, stolen and returned in the same afternoon—had been an education for Beau. Yes, she’d had to read … strategically … to get what she wanted, but, if she was being honest, those maidens had been her first crushes. Later, they had been her first fantasies.

Sitting here on the bed, next to Calianna, Beau’s mind naturally wandered to those maidens. They were always pale and slight and described more in terms of flowers than any person deserved. Beau did have to admit that the phrase “her lips were pink like the sultry hues of the rose” did seem quite fitting for Cali’s lips, which stood out so bright against her pale skin. True, Cali was a bit paler than those maidens (although Beau had always thought that the descriptions of the whiteness of their skin did lean a little too close to a victim of consumption than a strong healthy woman), but, all things considered, there was something about Cali that pulled out those old fantasies; reminded Beau of her hiding place in the fields, the book firmly grasped in one hand, open to her favorite passage, her other hand disappearing under her dress.

Of course, Beau had grown up and her tastes had … developed. Soft and weak was nice, but strong and hard was something else. Beau had zero shame about how she preferred her women. Give her a woman who could throw her to the ground, pin her arms above her head, bruise her with a kiss. Give her a woman with a deep hunger and a deeper lust. Give her a woman with the greed of a dragon.

Which was really just a very long way of saying that Beau had feelings about Calianna.

So when they’d run into Cali again with no cultists nearby and no mission to run after and they’d spent the night as a group just hanging out, Beau’d finally gotten the chance to see her up close and, well, that had been enough—Cali was quite shy, that much was apparent, and she didn’t feel like investing the time to crack that nut. Beau was a simple woman who preferred her women ready to go.

That is until the sweet, quiet woman came up to her later that night and—with a host of ums and Miss Beaus and apologies—asked Beau if she’d be willing "to put it bluntly, Miss Beau, have sex with me?”

Which is how Beau found herself sitting next to Cali on a bed in a bedroom in the inn, eyeing the still very covered figure of Cali.

“Thank—thank you, Miss Beau. For—for helping.”

Beau gave Calianna a light punch on the shoulder and shifted her weight. “Shit, why wouldn’t I help? You’re like cute and dangerous at the same time. I’ve never even fucked a dragonborn before!”

Cali tugged at her cloak, pulling it over her right half, covering more of the black dragon scales that coated her body. “I—I know you’re only joking, Miss Beau, but—well, I want you to know that I’m not very comfortable about—about those things, so, not that I think you meant anything, but maybe, maybe don’t?”

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Cali. I didn’t think about it.”

“Oh,” said Cali, quickly turning to place a reassuring hand on Beau’s thigh, meeting Beau’s eyes, “Oh don’t worry about it, I’m not upset, I just—I just wanted to let you know.”

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment and then Beau looked away, running a hand across the fuzz of her undercut. “I guess I’ve got to ask: why me? I can’t really promise to be gentle or, shit, even not run my mouth too much.”

“I guess that’s it, Miss Beau. You’re my friend, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I guess I want someone I can trust who also won’t be nervous about this. You—you seem quite experienced, Miss Beau, but you also are strikingly honest.”

Beau could feel the nervous tension in Cali vibrating through the mattress. Her tail swished back and forth, smoothing out the sheets behind them. “Do you really want honesty?”

Cali’s eyes had never left Beau’s face. Her hair had fallen back at some point to reveal the dragon half of Cali’s own face: yellow eye, black scales disappearing under the black hair and then exploding into a curved horn. “I think I need honesty or this won’t work. Would I really feel better, Miss Beau, if I couldn’t believe you?”

“Yeah, okay, I get that.” Beau nodded. “So … what do you want to do?”

Cali looked everywhere but Beau. “Oh, well, ah—that is, Miss Beau, I was hoping you might take the lead. You being more experienced in … things like this.”

Beau nodded again. “Makes sense.” She turned to Cali. “Would you like to kiss?”

The half of Cali’s face Beau could see twitched into a soft smile. “That sounds nice.”

Beau chuckled. “Awesome.” She started to reach over to Cali and then stopped, hand suspended in midair. “Hey, I’m going to touch, you know, the dragon parts. You okay with that?”

Cali drew a deep breath. “I—I think there wouldn’t be much point to this if I wasn’t.” But she still held her breath as Beau’s hand finished its journey.

Beau brushed Cali’s cheek and leaned in. The scales were strangely warm, like they radiated Cali’s body heat outward, and as she ran her hand towards Cali’s chin, they were dry and rough.

Cali reached across with her human hand and grabbed Beau’s wrist and Beau stopped before their lips met. “Sorry, Miss Beau.” She guided Beau’s hand back along the cheek. “It feels much better if you sweep with the scales.”

Beau pulled back a little and, tucking Cali’s hair behind her horn (Cali shuddered slightly, but raised her face to Beau’s), gently ran her fingers back, following the flow of the scales. Cali instinctually leaned into the touch, the corners of her mouth twitching up, and Beau swept her hand behind Cali’s head and pulled her to her lips.

Beau wanted to smash her face against Cali, tear her clothes off and see what else there was to touch and kiss and lick and tease and explore. Explode against her and find the heat between them. But she didn’t. Instead, she softly massaged Cali’s lips, teasing her only slightly with the very tip of her tongue and then pulling back. A cock-eyed smile spread on Beau’s face as she watched Cali, eyes still closed, lick her lips, tracing the lingering heat of Beau’s touch.

“What do you think?” asked Beau.

Cali opened her eyes, both (one a calculating yellow, the other a vibrant green) lit up. “I think I liked it, Miss Beau! Can we try some more?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Beau didn’t know how long they spent, hands lightly caressing each other’s faces, lips together, breaking apart and coming together again and again. Beau tried to follow Cali’s lead, keeping the kisses soft, never holding too tight. Slowly introducing the lusty sweep of her tongue. Tentatively gripping Cali closer. Until the kisses became deeper, the touches harder, the breathing shallower.

When they finally broke apart, Beau leaned her forehead against Cali’s. “Pretty great, huh?”

Cali just bobbed her head, polishing the new memories they’d just created, rolling the kisses around in her head like precious gems.

Beau kneaded her lip, thinking, and then said, “You know, there’s a lot we can work towards. Hell, if you just want me to shove my hand down your pants and give you a quick fingerfucking, I’d love to, but …” Here she looked at Cali’s slumped form. “… You want me to see all of you, right? That’s the point?”

Cali nodded, her hair falling down over the right side of her face again. “Yes, Miss Beau. I’m just—I’m just a little frightened, that’s all.”

“What are you frightened of?”

“Well—not that I think you will, Miss Beau—but I’m afraid you—you won’t like what you see.”

Beau squeezed Cali’s thigh and then stood up. “I mean, I don’t think you’ve got a chance in hell of that happening, but … let’s make this easier for you.” And with that, Beau undid the ties on her top and slipped it off. In quick order, she tore off her boots, dropped her pants and undergarments to the ground, and unwound her binding, throwing it theatrically across the room.

Cali stared, wide-eyed from the bed, taking in the lean muscular shape of Beau’s body. “Miss Beau, you’re so pretty.”

Beau posed and flexed her arms and abs, before letting out a throaty chuckle. “Yeah, well, enough with just the eyes. Come touch me!” She beaconed to Cali with a grin on her face.

Before Beau finished, Cali was already standing, her black-scaled talons reaching out, her yellow eye flaring, but, in a moment, Cali realized what was happening and the talons disappeared beneath her cloak. “Sorry, Miss Beau.”

“For what? Thinking I’m so hot, you can’t control your dragon half? I’m not complaining. Come on, take off the cloak and touch me.”

“If I’m not careful, it can be sharp—”

“I mean, don’t bring it near my pussy, but I’m pretty sure I can take some scrapes and bruises.” Beau smirked. “Hell, I’m pretty sure it would just make this hotter.”

Cali’s human hand slid up to the clasp at her throat and, with a click, the cloak dropped away.

Underneath, Cali’s dress still hid quite a bit (and her hair still hung down, draped across the dragon features of her face), but now Beau could see that Cali’s arm was completely covered in black scales until it disappeared under the sleeve of her dress, that Cali’s hand was a hooked talon that looked like it could rip a normal human apart in seconds. Behind her, her thick black tail twitched back and forth in nervous movements.

Cali wasn’t meeting Beau’s eyes. She held her dragon arm close to her body and her human arm thrown protectively across her midsection.

“Damn,” said Beau, “Are those … dragon parts extra powerful?”

Cali swallowed, still not raising her eyes. “They tend to have more muscle, um, which makes me a little unbalanced.” Her dragon hand brushed nervously at her side through the dress. “The arm can … yes, be quite powerful.” She finally looked up at Beau. “The dragon … parts are really quite dangerous, Miss Beau.”

The image of Cali stepping on Beau’s naked back with her foot, pushing Beau’s face into the mattress, flashed through Beau’s head and she felt the sweat prick up on her chest and her neck. “That’s—uh—that’s something.” She licked her lips, eyes glazed over.

“I know it’s a bit frightening, Miss Beau,” said Cali, her voice tight and high and quick, “But I swear it’s really not—“

Beau realized she was stressing Cali out, so she pushed through the nerves the only way she knew how. “How about you cut out the talking and put your hands on me?”

Cali’s breath drew up short. “Oh—I—you still want to ….“ The words trickled off to nothing.

She stepped forward, tentatively closing the gap between her and Beau, and reached out her human hand, let it hang in the air. Her eyes flicked up to Beau, as if looking for permission, and Beau gave her a nod.

Cali was entranced, running her hand down Beau’s body, tracing shapes on Beau’s skin. She circled Beau’s breasts with a finger and then (eyes always flicking to Beau’s face, as if this might end at any moment) cupped one in her palm, squeezing it lightly, brushing her thumb against the nipple (Beau squirmed in the hand and it jumped away, but then, just as quickly, it was back, caressing, petting).

As Cali reached Beau’s abs, Beau heard a sharp intake of breath and Cali pressed her whole palm across Beau’s abdomen. “Oh, Miss Beau,” she said and her touch went harder, tracing the curves of the muscle beneath the brown skin.

Beau smiled. “Nice right? It’s good for kissing too.”

The pale half of Cali’s face glowed pink, but her hand continued downward, following the lines of muscles, drawing a path over the peak of Beau’s pelvic bone. For a moment, she stopped and then she brushed the back of her fingers across the kinky black hair that bloomed over Beau’s crotch. Cali’s lips were parted just a smidge, the pink of her mouth deep against the flushed pink of her skin and the black of the scales.

Beau leaned forward and kissed her, hard and quick—nothing more than a peck, but Cali’s hand flew back, startled. Beau wrapped her arms around Cali and pulled her back in.

“Go on, put your arms around me,” Beau said.

Cali wrapped her human arm around Beau. Her hand was smooth and warm on the small of Beau’s back. Beau squeezed Cali tight against her naked body, Cali’s dress cool against Beau’s hot skin, and worked at Cali’s lips, Cali’s mouth warm and wet and wide, her tongue sliding against Beau’s own.

Beau pulled back with a final tug at Cali’s bottom lip and cradled Cali’s head in her hands. “How’s that?”

“It’s—it’s very good, Miss Beau.”

“So why aren’t both your hands on me?”

Cali’s eyes went wide. “I—that is—“

Beau reached over and took Cali’s talon in her hand. The scales were just as dry and rough as the ones on her face. Firmly, Beau placed the talon on her hip. She could feel the prick of the claws as they pushed in. They didn’t break the skin, but Beau knew that they could in a moment if Cali wanted to.

“There,” said Beau. Then she cocked her head. “Do I feel … different in each hand?”

Cali gulped and nodded. “My scales feel more … heat? It’s not as fine a sense as with my skin. And I can feel the pressure with my claws, but it’s kind of distant.”

Beau laughed. “Don’t look so concerned,” she said, “And don’t worry so much about hurting me. I can take care of myself, okay?”

“Okay, Miss Beau.”

“So kiss me!”

Cali did, her response quick, more enthusiastic. Cali’s hand clamped Beau close and her talon shifted to Beau’s buttock, squeezing. There was a bite where the talons pinched the skin—almost a tight pinprick—and Beau felt a rush of adrenaline. Cali’s kisses were looser and sloppier now, their rhythm erratic as she got more excited, and Beau met her kisses with equal force. Beau’s hands, ran up and down the thick layers of clothing over Cali’s body and, finally not able to stop herself anymore, her fingers began to tug and play at the belts and clasps and ties that held Cali’s clothes fast.

Cali jumped back, pulling herself from Beau’s touch. For a blink of a moment, Beau instinctually chased Cali’s mouth, but then she noticed that Cali’s eyes were wide and her dragon talon was pinned back to her side.

“Miss Beau,” said Cali, “I don’t know that I want to.”

Beau clenched her fists, but then took a cleansing breath. It took all her effort to keep the adrenaline rush of her desire from shifting into anger. She let her breath out slowly. “What do you want, Cali?”

“Well, I do want to, Miss Beau. I just—“ Cali’s hand was also clenching and unclenching. “—it’s scary!” It exploded out in a single burst of air.

Beau took one last cleansing breath and nudged Cali’s chin up. “How do you want to do this?”

Cali pulled her hand away and played with one of the ties on her dress. “I—I guess I can take it off, Miss Beau.”

“Cool.” Beau looked around. “Do you want me to stand back?”

“Just a little. I—I think that would be okay.”

Beau smirked. “Hey, I always did like a little show!”

The pale skin on the human half of Cali’s face went scarlet, but she leaned over and took off her boots and socks and started working at her belt and then, when she dropped that to the floor, the clasps and ties down the front of her dress.

“My—my dragon hand isn’t very good at the small details,” she said as her human hand worked by itself undoing the easily accessible ties.

Finally, the last clasp undone, Cali started to pull the shoulders of the dress off and wiggle it down to the floor. She laughed nervously as it hung on her tail, but then quickly stepped through the skirt and pulled it off.

Underneath she was wearing a utilitarian slip of an unremarkable beige color. As she’d removed the dress, her dragon talon had casually covered her chest. Now, she stood in front of Beau, both arms hugging her body. Her lips quivered.

“Cali,” said Beau, “We don’t have to do this. This is clearly hard and—“

“No!” It was louder than Cali’s normal voice and Beau recognized the burst of fire and acid that came from Cali’s dragon blood. Cali immediately withdrew and spoke in her normal quiet tone. “No. I—I want to do this. I just didn’t realize that ….” Her voice trailed off.

She slowly lowered her arms to her side and then reached up and pulled the straps of the slip off her shoulders and let the slim fabric slide to the floor. The slip gone, Beau could see that the black scales, which had been disappearing as they flowed off Cali’s face and down her neck, bloomed back across her body as they descended her chest. On the left, where her pale skin greeted the air, Cali’s chest rose out in a lovely small breast, perfectly topped with a rosy pink nipple. On the right, however, the black scales spread out flat over where a breast normally would be.

Cali wrapped her arms around her chest. “I—I guess I’m not very pretty like you, Miss Beau. I know I look weird and I know people—people are strange about, um, about—” Her arms pulled even tighter around her chest and Beau could see her talons drawing pinpricks of blood on Cali’s human arm. “It’s not normal.” Her eyes searched the ground.

Beau’s first reaction, like ever, was anger—anger at whoever had made Cali so sensitive, so afraid—but she pushed that down and focused on Cali. She stepped close, almost expecting Cali to flinch, but, when she stayed still, her eyes still cast downward, Beau ran her hands down each of Cali’s arm. She gripped her wrists lightly and gently pulled them away. Cali grimaced and her eyes flickered to Beau’s face.

With the arms back at Cali’s side, Beau moved a hand to Cali’s collarbone, visible under her pale flesh. Beau smiled slightly as she ran her fingers down Cali’s body, mirroring Cali’s own explorations before and, then, as her hand cradled Cali’s breast, her thumb, grazing her nipple (a satisfactory gasp whispering between Cali’s lips), she reached up and ran her other hand down the black scales. It was like she was holding the two halve of Cali in her hands and, Beau supposed, in a way she was. One part soft and giving, the other part rough and hard. With Cali’s eyes watching her every move, Beau leaned down and kissed the nipple, let her lips linger as she stroked the scales on Cali’s other side.

“Oh, Miss Beau,” started Cali, her voice ethereal and distant, “I—I didn’t think anyone would—”

Beau gave the nipple a lick and then sucked at the delicious pink skin around it. It was smooth and hot in her mouth. She smiled as she kissed up Cali’s chest, straying to the black scales, feeling the change in texture. There was still a tension in Cali that Beau desperately wanted to release.

“I was afraid people would think I wasn’t—I wasn’t a whole woman.”

Beau paused in mid-kiss when Cali said that, her eyes glancing up at Cali’s face, but she just as quickly continued on her way, tracing the shape of the collarbone beneath the scales, feeling the scales on the neck give way to skin, then lips.

When Beau leaned back, she wrapped her arms around Cali and pulled her close. There was a worried smile on Cali’s lips, but her hands slipped around Beau’s waist.

Beau gave her peck on the lips, then on the cheek, and said, “As anyone ever said that to you?”

Cali shook her head, so close that Beau’s lips grazed her skin as she moved. “No, Miss Beau, but I’ve seen how people are about the dragon parts. I can’t—no one would want to touch me if—“

There was something about Cali that made you want to be soft. “Well, first, if anyone tells you that women need tits to be women, you let me know and I’ll make sure they never tell anyone anything ever again. Second, as the President and Co-President of the fucking Itty Bitty Titty Committee, I am personally offended by anyone who thinks that way. And, third,” And here she squeezed Cali close. Her lips were a razor blade’s width from Cali’s ear, as she whispered, “get on the bed, so I can show you how fucking awesome your body is.”

Cali tried to respond, but nothing came out but a stammering string of incoherent consonants—her human skin glowing scarlet, the pupil of her dragon eye opening wide—so Beau edged in closer, her tongue grazing Cali’s ear and Cali stumbled back onto the bed.

Cali had to lay on her side because of the tail, but Beau didn’t think the view was ruined. She knelt next to her, sinking into the mattress, and ran her hands along her pale human side. Cali gasped at the first touch.

They stayed like that for a little bit—Beau taking her time, feeling Cali, tracing out the shape of her body, the smoothness of her skin, the transformation as she brushed down, the flow of the scales on her dragon half—and then she lay down next to Cali—tucking her arm under her horned head, her other arm finding a warm scaly spot in the middle of Cali’s back—and kissed her. Beau was hungry for Cali, but she controlled the desire. Her lips moved lightly, questing, across Cali’s face, massaging her lips, sucking just a little at her tongue. Cali’s eyes, both green and yellow, watched her. The green eye was wide with wonder, but the yellow eye was bright with hunger. Her human hand caressed Beau’s cheek as Beau pulled her closer. Where Cali’s human half touched Beau, she was familiar and cozy; where her dragon half touched Beau, she was radiant and strange. Beau didn’t mind. In fact, after minutes of soft touches, Beau reached back and grabbed Cali’s talon, placed it on her ass. “Don’t worry about breaking me,” she said. And the sharp pinch of the talons drove Beau’s kisses deeper.

Finally, hot and gasping, Beau slid her thigh between Cali’s legs, felt the wet heat, heard the surprised murmur. Beau smiled and nipped at Cali’s lips as she gripped Cali’s hips and ground against her. “You like that?”

Cali’s lips were parted just a bit. Beau could just make out a sharp canine on one side. She moaned quietly and swallowed as Beau worked her body against her. Her answer was almost pleading. “Yes, Miss Beau.”

Beau kissed Cali, hard and bruising, holding her head in place as she picked up her rhythm against Cali. Cali finally began to rock her hips back and forth, almost wiggling against Beau. When they separated, she gasped for breath and said, “Is this what sex is like?”

Beau chuckled. “It’s one way. There’s lots of other things to do.”

“Cause—cause—” Cali pulled Beau tight and kissed her. It wasn’t hard, but it was hungry—her mouth hot and loose. When she pulled back, she continued, “There’s—I want—” She whimpered a little as Beau picked up the pace. Her thigh was slick between Cali’s legs. Beau couldn’t help the smirk on her face.

“I feel like I want—there’s this ache inside and—”

Beau cut her off with another kiss and said, “Fuck yeah, I can help with that.”

As Beau pulled away, Cali whimpered again, this time chasing the lost heat. Beau could feel Cali’s body rolling with her, but Beau put a hand on her chest and pushed Cali back until her tail stopped her movement. Beau pulled herself to kneeling again and leaned forward, kissed Cali’s side, then her chest, gave a little lick at her nipple. All the while, her hand glided down Cali’s leg, then up the inside of her thigh. She rested her head on Cali’s side and smiled. “I think you’re going to like this.”

Cali nodded. “Oh—okay, Miss Beau.”

Cali was hot, almost burning, between her legs—her pussy a pink glow under the layers of kinky black hair. Beau ran her fingers along the heat and smiled at the sopping wetness. Cali squirmed at her touch.

“You’ve really never done this before?” asked Beau, as she teased Cali, nipped at her skin. Fuck she was so hot when she whimpered like that. Kissing Cali’s side, Beau could feel Cali squirming against her lips.

“Ye—yes, Miss Beau. Nev—never.”

Beau ran her tongue sloppily around Cali’s nipple and hummed happily as her hand gently stroked at Cali’s pussy.

“That feels really—” Cali voice trembled and she sucked in a sharp breath as Beau pushed a little deeper into her, taking Cali’s own juices and massaging them into her lips. “—good. Oh, Miss Beau.” So tender and soft, so unlike Beau’s usual type.

Beau smiled around the nipple but didn’t stop filling her lust at Cali’s breast. Instead, she filled her mouth with Cali’s milk white skin and moaned herself as she pressed her tongue against the firm nipple and sucked. Cali molded to her body and Beau felt Cali’s human hand lightly glide to Beau’s hair. Beau glanced up and saw Cali’s head raised slightly—her hair fallen back to reveal the dragon half of her face, both eyes watching her intently, her mouth hanging open, her lips wet—and Beau locked eyes with her and gave her slight nod (Cali’s mouth jerked open a little wider at the tug and Beau couldn’t help but give an even hard suck) and she felt Cali’s fingers tangle in her hair.

Beau didn’t know what Cali needed, but she knew when someone was enjoying herself, so she rested a hand on Cali’s scaled shoulder and lingered at her breast, rolling the nipple around lovingly in her mouth, pulling back and lapping at it, kissing along the breast, before devouring Cali’s pink flesh again. All the while her fingers played along Cali’s heat, petting and caressing, exalting in the little breaths and twitches, the sudden clench of Cali’s hand in her hair, the slight spreading of her legs, lean of her pelvis. Unconsciously (because Beau couldn’t imagine it was conscious), Cali began to grind into Beau’s hand, a wet hot press that made Beau shudder.

For Beau, sex was usually a sparring match where everyone won—complete with feints and tumbles and the struggle for control—but this? This was like playing a beautiful stringed instrument and getting exactly the tones you wanted—hearing the sound, feeling the vibrations in your core. All the pieces coming together exactly the way you wanted. And Beau knew the next part by heart.

Slowly, rolling her finger in a circular motion, leaning her palm lightly against the cover over Cali’s clit, began to shallowly slide in and out.

Beau pulled away from the breast, smirking at the screaming tender red of the nipple. “How’s that?”

“It feels really good, Miss Beau.” Cali’s hand tugged lightly at Beau’s hair. “Will you—oh!” She took a long breath. “—will you kiss me?”

“Fuck yeah!” And Beau leaned in and pulled Cali to her with her other hand. The kiss was wet and loose this time and she felt the nip of that sharpened canine on her lips. Cali kissed deep and Beau pushed deeper. She filled Cali’s mouth with her tongue and held her head tight, bruising her lips as she fingered Cali’s pussy. She gulped at Cali’s tiny gasps.

Finally, Cali pulled away, her face flushed and warm. She twitched again as Beau pulled in and out.

Beau bit at her lower lip and took a ragged breath. “Cali, I want to eat your fucking pussy. Are you okay with that?” She pulled out and teased at Cali’s lips, letting her fingers play feathery touches around Cali’s clit. Beau glanced over and saw Cali’s legs spread wide.

“Oh, Miss Beau,” Cali’s voice was shaky and weak. “I think I’d like that very—very much.”

Beau didn’t hesitate for a moment. With an ease that came from experience, Beau slid down next to Cali and flung her thigh over Cali’s side. In an instant of flex, she had pinned their bodies together—Beau’s body yearning and open and Cali’s split in two. Pressed this close, she could feel the soft warmth of Cali’s human half and the dry roughness of the dragon half. Both pressed tight, both irresistible.

There was also a little gasp of surprise and Beau realized she’d moved a little too quickly. She loosened her grip. “Sorry.” She couldn’t help the chuckle. “Are you okay with that?”

The first sign of an answer was the tentative touch of Cali’s hand on Beau’s thigh. Light, barely there, but a moment later a little more _there_ , a little further up her leg; a moment after that a touch on Beau’s ass, an inquisitive squeeze, the slightest hint of a kiss and a sigh. “You look … you feel so good, Miss Beau.”

Beau grunted and tightened her thigh again, ran her fingers along Cali’s leg. “You’re not doing too bad, yourself,” she said. “Feel free to touch me however you want down there, cause I’m going to be really busy down here.” At that, she let her fingers drift into Cali’s glistening curls and give a light tug; let her lips bend down and taste Cali’s skin again; let her arms tighten and draw Cali even closer.

Cali smelled nice—a familiar smell mixed with something different, a little sharp—and as Beau let her tongue caress, wild but intent, across Cali’s pink hotness, the flavor filled her mouth and nose and she couldn’t help but murmur a muffled appreciation. And fight back the grin as Cali’s moan flooded into her ears. She gave another sloppy slurp across the whole of Cali’s pussy and then began to work her magic.

Beau was hungry and she didn’t hide it. She could be precise and controlled when she wanted to be (and when her partners wanted her to be) but now, burying herself between Cali’s legs, control wasn’t what either of them needed. She went wild, letting Cali not only feel but hear how good she tasted. Beau sucked and slobbered her way up and down, round and round, in and out. She didn’t tease but opened the floodgates of her lust and luxuriated in the symphony of whines and groans she pulled from Cali’s lips, felt the vibrations of Cali’s pleasure radiate outward from her hot squirming body into Beau’s.

Beau clutched Cali’s thighs close and let her fingers wander as her tongue and lips did their work. One hand kept a tight grip on the inside of Cali’s thigh, but her fingers brushed the lips of Cali’s pussy and the sharp intake of breath (barely audible over the wet smack of Beau’s lips) let her know that Cali liked it. At the same time, her other hand wandered from Cali’s leg, left it dangling in the air, and rubbed a path up Cali’s scaly tail. Beau didn’t know if Cali would like that but when Beau stretched her arm out (burying her tongue deep in Cali’s heat) and gave the tail a squeeze, Cali didn’t just whimper but gurgled out a plea for “More” and hooked her free leg around Beau’s head pushing her deeper, burying her tongue and lips and even her nose in her pussy.

Beau uttered an expletive of sheer, overwhelming excitement and pulled her arms back, wrapped them around Cali’s thighs. She wasn’t about to let this go—so she locked her arms and burrowed her face deep. Her face was drenched in Cali’s juices and it was awesome and intoxicating and sheer bliss. She burned hot for Cali, so wet she could feel herself dripping down the inside of her leg, and she wondered what Cali thought of it.

But a moment later she didn’t have to wonder. As Beau worked her tongue in waves across Cali’s clit and nuzzled her pink lips with her nose, Cali let out a “Oh, Miss Beau,” and (as if that wasn’t enough right now to make Beau want to push back and sit on Cali’s face) the touch of her fingers finally slid to Beau’s pussy.

That first touch was a sharp jab of ecstasy and Beau let out a jolted grunt. Cali’s fingers jumped back and Beau turned her head to the side. “No—” She let out another grunt. “—keep doing that. You can fucking do what you want.” She let out a heavy sigh and kissed the inside of Cali’s thigh. As Cali’s fingers began to play again, Beau bit lightly at the pale skin and moaned. Finally, when the fingers kept traipsing up and down, drawing out her heat, but making her long for more, Beau squeezed Cali tight and said, “Slide them in. Just—just fingerfuck me.”

Beau kissed Cali’s thigh again and started to slide back to her favorite place when Cali spoke up. “How—how many fingers? How hard should I …?” Her voice was broken up with deep breaths, but Beau could hear the uncertainty, the slight shakiness that wasn’t because of what Beau was doing to her.

There was a part of Beau that just wanted to sit up and push her ass into Cali’s face—grind into her mouth, take over the work—but instead she let out a controlled breath and kissed the mound of black pubic hair, took an invigorating sniff of Cali’s pleasure. She bit her lip. And released her lock on Cali’s thighs. She ran her fingers along the slick pink bloom. Cali whimpered.

“If this was you, I’d start with one finger.” As she talked, Beau slid a finger inside. The angle was awkward, but she could make it work. She slid it in and out slowly. “I like two. And, uh, you don’t have to worry about being too rough. Your nails are nice and short. I notice that kind of thing.” Cali was already making breathy humming sounds as Beau worked her finger in and out at a steady pace. The sound from Cali’s throat vibrated in her stomach and made its way into Beau’s chest. She couldn’t help nipping her pleasure at Cali’s thigh.

Then Cali finally started fucking her.

One finger, then two, slide inside and Beau grunted and pushed herself down until she hit Cali’s knuckles. She couldn’t help speeding up her own thrusts—besides it made such a lovely wet smack when you really got going. It was the kind of sound that really turned Beau on. From the murmurs that sprang out of Cali’s lips each time she went deep, it seemed to work for her too. But Beau also had her fun to do down here and as she beat out a rhythm against Cali’s fingers (she didn’t need the wet smack and suck to tell her how nice this felt), she lowered her mouth and sucked lightly at Cali’s clit. Her whole body was rocking now and she could feel the sweat between their bodies making them slide. It was weird to feel those scales slick with her sweat—they were still rough, but, wet now, they glided across Beau’s skin. They almost tickled. Beau had to admit that she barely noticed the change.

At this angle, the jerk of her own hand was rubbing against her nose as she sucked and licked and slobbered her way around Cali’s clit. Beau hadn’t been sure if there would be any … differences in how Cali, uh, was down here, but she could say without a doubt that everything worked the way she was used to. If anything, Cali was the wettest girl she’d ever fucked. Her face buried in Cali’s curls, her pussy blooming pink and hot against Beau’s skin, Beau dripped with her juices. She could hear the wetness in the sloppy smack of her hand and she could taste it in the rush on her tongue and she could smell it, musky and deep and the most delicious smell in the world. Beau was lightheaded, but she didn’t want air, she wanted more of Cali.

Beau ached inside. Cali thrust her fingers quick and shallow, but Beau wanted her everywhere. She wanted her deep and curling; she wanted her hot and wet and sucking her clit until it was sore; she wanted to feel Cali’s breath on her ass and her hands bruising her skin and, most of all, she wanted to spread wide and feel her body tense and jerk and lose control. Beau whined and tugged at Cali’s swollen lips and apparently that was just what Cali needed.

The first thing that happened was Cali’s legs flopped wide, her pussy jerked towards Beau’s mouth and Beau squeezed her ass, holding Cali close, slurping up her wetness, jerking her finger in and out, deeper and faster. Behind her, Cali’s voice cried out in murmured tones, “Oh, Miss Beau” and Beau swore that Cali’s voice cracked like she was about to sob. Then everything tightened at once: Cali’s abs convulsed, her fingers flew away from Beau and her hand from her ass, Beau could feel her back arch and, just as quickly, her thighs clenched closed around Beau’s head and hand and then flew open again. Cali moaned—it was soft and light, but Beau could feel the sound in her chest, feel it grow and ebb away only to explode out again, a quiet keening. Cali’s thighs clenched tight again and, this time, when they released her, Beau wrapped her arms around Cali’s ass and buried her face. She let her tongue go loose and wild, as Cali twisted and squirmed, her legs pounding again and again around Beau’s head. There was a certain writhing combination of agonizing pleasure that Beau loved to hear and Cali was giving her her fill as Beau’s ear filled with the pleading moans over and over again of “Miss Beau, Miss Beau, Miss Beau.” Just the pleading repetition of her name, said like that … Beau thought it was almost enough to make her cream herself. But not quite.

Finally, Cali’s body settled down. Normally, Beau might give a playful suck to see if she could get a scream, but … not with Cali. Instead, she gave a nip at Cali’s inner thigh and then threw herself to the side—falling onto her back, legs sprawling across Cali. Beau took a deep breath and wiped her face (she couldn’t help taking a quick lick at her fingers as she did so) and pulled herself up to sitting.

Cali’s chest heaved up and down. Her pale skin glowed almost scarlet now and it stood out all the more against the black scales. She was drenched in sweat. Beau looked down and she was too. She laughed. Fuck, Cali looked good. Beau felt ready to burst. There was just a rising heat inside that burned hotter and hotter and she needed to let it out. As Cali’s eyes fluttered open, Beau’s fingers wandered between her legs. Beau bit her lip as she stroked at her heat and she reached out with her free hand and brushed her fingertips up and down Cali’s body. Cali was watching her now and Beau saw her eyes wander to the motion between Beau’s legs.

“Oh—oh, Miss Beau that was … that was amazing.” Cali’s voice still shook when she spoke—if she had been standing her legs would have given out at any moment.

Beau huffed out her pleasure and ground against her hand, rubbing at her clit. God, she was so fucking primed right now. She looked at Cali, the two halves of her both so beautiful, spread out before her. Beau leaned forward and reached across Cali, kissed her pink lips, kissed the space on her chest where scales and skin met. Then she straddled her and put her hand right back to work.

“Fuck, Cali. I want to show you so much more, but I—I’m so close and I just need to have this.”

Cali looked up at her with wide eyes (Beau was barely paying attention, she slapped at her clit and let the smack vibrate through her). “Can I—can I do anything, Miss Beau.”

Beau licked her lips and grunted. She slapped her clit again, working out a light rhythm. Her pelvis was on fire. It was screaming. She leaned into the slaps. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel the fluttering beginning. “Squeeze my tits with both hands and keep calling me Miss Beau.”

“But—”

“ _Please_.” She didn’t have time to be nice, so her response came out as a mixture of a grunt and a command. She gave her clit a hard smack and winced into the agony that twisted up her insides and shot through her spine. Fuck, she was so close.

“Ye—yes, Miss Beau.” And Cali’s hands were there—one warm and soft, the other cool and rough and sharp—and Cali _squeezed_.

Beau gave another slap and toyed with herself, exalting in the radiating heat that came off of her, teasing herself, taunting and playing and touching herself _just_ so. She grimaced and gave a throaty grunt and leaned into Cali’s hands, letting her take her weight. Cali’s touch was inviting on one side and sharp and painful on the other hand. The dragon talons pricked at her skin, pinched her tight. The pain mixed with the soft caress on the other breast and … she was so wet. Her fingers slipped slick through her folds, drawing the heat up and up. She was so close. So close, the fluttering right on the edge.

Her one hand between her legs, Beau gripped Cali’s scaled wrist hard and looked down at Cali’s face. Cali’s was licking her lips, her mouth open a little, watching Beau intently.

“Tell me what you think of me, Cali,” Beau grunted out between the shuddering almosts that jerked through her body. “Do you—” She groaned deep in her chest as she rubbed at her clit just a little harder than she should—just the way she liked. “Do you like watching me?”

Cali sucked in a shuddering breath—Beau could see the quiver in her jaw. “Oh—oh, Miss Beau. Miss Beau, you’re so beautiful and strong. I—I can’t believe you’re ….” Between her gasps and the lusty hunger of her body, Beau was only aware of a pause. She didn’t see Cali gulp as her eyes traveled down Beau’s body, watching her buck against her hand, her muscles flexing violently, her arm muscles straining, her abs tight and defined. She didn’t even hear Cali whimper and bit her lip. She did, however, hear her say, “Oh, Miss Beau,” weak and desperate and full of yearning. And that was enough.

All that heat and energy and just out of reach hunger, surged up through Beau’s body, fluttering through her abs, shuddering through her taut thighs, stabbing up her spine until her head went swimmy, her vision foggy as her eyes rolled back into her head. Every muscle in her body went tense and then released and Beau struggled to groan and then let it out deep and heavy as her whole body let go. And then again. And then again.

When she finally dropped, Cali was still holding her up, a breast in each hand, Beau’s hand still wrapped around one wrist, the other hand teasing between her legs. Beau sucked in a breath and then sat gently back on Cali’s stomach. With a tap of Beau’s fingers, Cali let go and Beau leaned down and took a long draught of Cali’s lips. Cali’s gasp as Beau pulled back made Beau smirk.

“Shit, Cali, you’re gorgeous.” Beau realized that her hair had come undone at some point and was hanging wild around her shoulders. She glanced around looking for the tie, but couldn’t find it. She shrugged. “That was—fuck—that was awesome.”

“Oh, well, uh, thank you, Miss Beau. I—I really liked it too.”

Beau chuckled. “How much did you like it?”

Cali blushed even brighter. Beau hadn’t thought that possible given the glow that was radiating off her. “I liked it a lot, Miss Beau.”

Beau rested her elbows on either side of Cali’s head and braced her own face in her hands. Like this she could look straight down into Cali’s eyes while still enjoying the pulse of her body between her legs. “Do you want to learn a little more?”

Cali’s eyes went wide and she gave a sharp nod.

Beau’s smile went wicked and she lowered herself to Cali’s neck. This time she wanted to see how much of the dragon she could bring out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for months and months and I pulled it out the other day and read it and ... I don't know why? It's fucking hot imo. So here it is: the next installment in the _Eating Out_ series where I get to give Beau all the sex she wants.
> 
> This one in particular was really enjoyable because I actually love the character bits in this and liked working through Calianna's personality and how she would work in a smut.
> 
> Anyway, I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment). Anyone you'd like to see with Beau?


End file.
